


end of light

by shazamitylam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Sora is separated from his friends when a strange virus strikes the city that he’s visiting.





	end of light

Sora is crossing the street when he sees them, the police officer and the man being arrested - he has a feral expression on his face, and he’s lashing out at anyone who comes near him. By the time Sora arrives safely on the sidewalk, the man has been restrained and shoved into the vehicle. Feeling a chill run down his spine, Sora jogs away from the scene and toward the cafe where he’s supposed to meet Riku and Kairi. 

The city is so much bigger than he has imagined. Compared to the buildings in his hometown, the ones here are  _ ginormous  _ and reach way past the clouds. The city’s name, Radiant Garden, is fitting too; there’s a healthy mix of nature all over the place. The fact that Kairi spent the early part of her childhood here is amazing!

What he just saw bothers him, though. From what Kairi told him, Radiant Garden is a mostly peaceful place. What had made that man so angry?

The thought flees him when he checks his phone and realizes that there’s a notification in their group chat.

_ Riku: [10:32 AM] I’m running a little late, sorry.  _

_ Sora: [10:33 AM] no worries!! whats up _

_ Riku: [10:36 AM] Some altercation in the street _

_ Kairi: [10:36 AM] are u safe?? _

Sora stops in front of the cafe and checks his phone, but there’s no reply from Riku. Worry starts worming its way into his heart, but he tries to squash it down. Riku can take care of himself…

He looks around the coffee shop once he enters, but it seems Kairi hasn’t arrived yet. He huffs to himself and takes a seat, trying to shake off a bad feeling. 

_ Sora: [10:41 AM] i’m here!! _

_ Sora: [10:50 AM] hellooooo?  _

_ Sora: [10:52 AM] where are you guys?? _

He frowns at his phone. Riku and Kairi wouldn’t ignore his texts unless they were occupied with something. He stands up, intending to go find them somehow in this large city, but a screeching sound from outside makes him stumble. When he rushes outside, he finds that a truck has driven off the road and crashed into the building next to the cafe. 

Swallowing nervously, Sora starts backing away. Maybe he doesn’t like this city, after all.

“Hey, kid. You should get out of this place.”

Huh? He whips around to face a man with brown hair and a scar on his face. He’s holding a giant sword and staring at the scene with a grim expression. “What do you mean? And are you even allowed to carry that thing around?”

“You heard what I said,” the man says quietly. “Something sketchy is going on here. It’s about to get dangerous.”

Dangerous…? His thoughts flash back to Riku and Kairi, and his eyes widen. “No way! I have to go find my friends!”

The man raises a brow at him. “If they’ve got any brains, they’ll get out, too. Worry about yourself.”

Sora frowns at him, already readying himself to go find Riku and Kairi, wherever they are. “They would do the same for me. If  _ you  _ had a heart, you’d help me.”

“No need to accuse me of-” 

A scream from the crash site interrupts them, and the man immediately tenses up. Sora watches, stricken, as the driver lurches out of the truck, bloodied and battered. His limbs are twisted in a way they shouldn’t be, but he somehow limps toward the crowd that has surrounded the scene. 

“Is...is he okay?” Sora asks in a shaky voice, and the man shakes his head.

“Damn. I had hoped it was just a rumor, but…” As the driver wheezes and reaches out toward a passerby, the man rushes forward and cuts him down with a single stroke of his sword. The driver falls without a sound, but the horrified yelling all around them makes up for it.

“What did you just  _ do _ ?” Sora yells at him, trying not to look at the body. “You just...you…”

“Killed him?” The man looks at him and scoffs. “He was already dead.”

_ Huh? _

“But...you saw him! He was moving.”

The man starts leading Sora away, the crowd parting before them. Some of them are calling the police, he realizes. He feels...overwhelmed. He’d just watched a man die. Who  _ wouldn’t _ be overwhelmed? Not to mention that his best friends are still missing, and-

“Ever watch those zombie flicks?” the man asks him suddenly, and Sora gives him a disbelieving look.

“You’re kidding, right? You’re not about to tell me that they’re real.”

He lets out a dry laugh. “I wish they weren’t. Listen. If the information that I received is true, then this entire city is at risk. It all originates from the center of the city...Hollow Bastion. There was some strange research going on in there, and well...now this is happening.” 

Sora stares at him. “I don’t even know you. How do I know you’re not messing with me?”

“...Would I really just cut down a man with a sword if I were kidding around?” He sighs. “What’s your name, kid?”

“It’s Sora. Why are you telling me all this, anyway? Who are you?”

The man looks away from the buildings in the distance and back at Sora. “I want you to tell everyone you come across about this information that I just gave you. Normally, I wouldn’t want to cause a panic, but...it’s too late for that. But maybe it’s not too late to get people out of here.”

Sora takes a deep breath. Okay, that makes sense. Not a lot about this situation does, but helping these unknowing citizens makes sense. “You haven’t answered my other question.”

The man pats his shoulder before lifting his sword and starting to walk away. “The name’s Leon. Be safe, and stay away from anyone acting suspiciously. See you around.”

Sora watches as Leon leaves, his head starting to hurt from all the confusion.


End file.
